Momo's Special Plan
by AshAndMay4ever
Summary: What will Momo do in order to win the heart of Rito, her first love. What will she acomplish? And what will she sacrifice? If your interested, read some more.


Momo's Special Plan

By AshAndMay4ever

Talking: "Hi" Thinking: Hi Action: (cough)

Narrator: One early morning in Yuki Rito's room, an interesting plan takes root.

Rito: (Yawn) "Ahh."

Momo: "Did you have a good night's sleep Rito-kun?"

Rito: Rito opened his eyes to see Momo wearing nothing but an unbuttoned light blue shirt, her breasts visible. She was smiling, she held his hand. He was automatically red with nervousness. "M-M-Momo! What are you doing in my bed?

Momo: "Oh, nothing." She had said. But it was too late, for he had ran out of the room screaming. "(Sigh) Will he ever like me?"

Narrator: Momo teleported back into her sister's living space, she changed and sat on the couch wondering.

Momo: I wonder how I can get Rito to like me. He'll have to like me in order to start the harem plan.

Narrator: Lala then walked in with Peke behind her. Her bubbly attitude was no different than usual.

Momo: "Onee chan, can I ask you something?"

Lala: "Sure Momo, what is it?"

Momo: "When did Rito first say that he loved you?"

Lala: She was in deep thought for a moment and then replied. "Well, I think it was when I was sick with a reversing cold. I had a different personality every day, Rito said that he loved me to try and snap me out of it."

Momo: "What kind of personalities?"

Lala: "Well, I was kind of shy the first day. And for some reason he was really nervous that day."

Momo: "He was nervous when you were shy?"

Lala: "Yeah, I could hear his heartbeat from a couple feet away."

Momo: "Thanks Onee chan."

Lala: "You welcome sis." She said as she walked away.

Momo: So when Lala was shy, Rito was nervous around her. So… Rito likes shy people. Like Haruna. Then if I act shy, Rito might like me. Then I can get him to like the harem plan.

Narrator: So, Momo pulled out her Pe-Dial and a strange looking rose with carnivorous teeth at the center.

Momo: "This is the Laou-Laou rose, its thorns changes your personality to make you attractive to the one you love. Unfortunately it takes a large shock to reverse the effects. Okay Laou-Laou, Rito likes someone who's shy. So, can you make me shy and feminine?

Narrator: It nodded. It stuck out its thorns and pricked Momo on her wrist.

Momo: "Ow. That hurt…" She then became eerily quiet. Her eyes glazed over and her hand withdrew from the plant. A small rose-shaped mark appeared by the mark. She then got up and walked out. She saw Rito in the hallway with a picnic basket. And blushed. However, her normal personality was still fighting in there. So, she approached him. "Hello Rito kun. What's in the basket?"

Rito: Remembering what happened that morning, he was acting a little uncomfortable. "Umm, hi Momo. We all got the day off from school, so we're gonna have a picnic. Would you like to come?

Momo: A picnic with Rito? "Umm well I-I'd love t-to."

Rito: "Momo, are you feeling okay?"

Narrator: Rito parted her hair and put his forehead against hers. Momo went from blushed to neon red.

Rito: "Well, you don't have a fever. Are you feeling alright? You don't seem yourself."

Momo: Wow, Rito is kind enough to notice that something's different. "No, nothing's wrong."

Rito: "Well, would you like do get some breakfast?"

Momo: "S-sure."

Narrator: as they were walking down the stairs, Celine was walking in the hallway upstairs. She saw Rito and immediately jumped for his face.

Celine: "MAU!"

Narrator: Celine jumped on Rito's face. Blinded, he fell down the stairs and crashed into Momo. When he opened his eyes. He fell on Momo and his hand accidently landed on her breasts. Once she realized what he landed on she did a very surprising scream. She then ran away.

Momo: "Eeekkk!"

Narrator: Suddenly Nana came in.

Nana: "Why is Momo running away? Did you do something beastly to her?" She said with her usual scowl.

Rito: "No Nana, I didn't do anything beastly to Momo. And I don't know why she ran away?" Why is my heart racing? And why is Momo acting so differently?

Narrator: Meanwhile, Nana teleported back into their room and saw the Laou-Laou rose.

Nana: "What's this?"

Narrator: So after they had breakfast, they played a video game with Rito. Then they headed out for the picnic. While walking to their spot, Rito began staring at Momo. He was still wondering if she was alright. Momo met his stare and immediately turned away to start a conversation with Nana.

Rito: "I wonder if Momo is okay."

Mikan: "What did you say?"

Rito: "Momo is acting very strange today."

Mikan: "Yeah, I noticed that. Do you think she's sick?"

Rito: "Nope, I checked her temperature. I think it's a normal temperature for a devilukean."

Narrator: "Once they arrived at the picnic spot, Nana pulled Rito away from the others.

Nana: "Rito, something's wrong with Momo."

Rito: "Yeah, I noticed. What do you think is wrong with her, she's certainly not herself."

Nana: "When I went back into our room, there was a Laou-Laou rose on the table. I looked it up on the X-ternet and found out that its thorns alter your personality."

Rito: "So Momo was pricked with the Laou-Laou rose and that's why she's acting weird."

Nana: "That seems to be what happened."

Rito: "How do we snap her out of it?"

Nana: "According to the X-ternet, it will take a large shock to turn Momo back to normal.

Rito: "What kind of shock?"

Nana: "Just anything that could surprise her."

Rito: "I have an idea. I'll talk to Momo, and no matter what, make sure nobody interrupts."

Nana: "What do you have in mind? It better not be something beastly."

Narrator: After Rito face palmed about the beast remark, he whispered Nana his plan.

Nana: "That could work. Okay then Rito, for Momo."

Rito: "For Momo."

Narrator: So, Nana trekked uphill and let out an animal out of her Pe-Dial.

Nana: "It's the Powa-Powa Dog from when I visited the Terraxti Planet. Now Powa-Powa, can you make a landslide? Nothing that could hurt anyone, just a landslide. Can you do it?"

Narrator: It barked in approval. It started digging and made a landslide. Everyone noticed and moved out of the way. However, Rito grabbed Momo's hand and pulled her out of the way, but they were also away from the others. The landslide came in between the two groups, and now Rito and Momo were alone.

Rito: "Momo, are you alright?"

Narrator: Still affected by the Laou-Laou rose, she was nervous alone with Rito.

Momo: "I-I'm fine."

Rito: "Except for the Laou-Laou rose."

Narrator: Momo was certainly surprised, but not enough to snap her out of it.

Momo: "How did you-"

Rito: "Nana found the rose in your room, I have only one question."

Momo: "What is it?"

Rito: "Why did you use the rose?"

Momo: "Well since you ran away this morning, I thought if I acted differently you might like me."

Narrator: Rito put his hands on her shoulders, looked her in the eye and said.

Rito: "Momo, you shouldn't have to change your personality for someone to like you. Your kindhearted and would do anything for your friends. Who wouldn't like you? And if you change that, you wouldn't be the Momo that we all know and love."

Narrator: Rito then pulled her into a tight embrace, Momo was utterly shocked at the hug and what he just said. Her eyes regained focus and the rose mark disappeared as the effects of the rose wore off.

Momo: "You like me the way I am?"

Narrator: Rito pulled away from the hug and saw that she was back to normal.

Rito: "Your back to normal, that's good."

Narrator: Momo pulled Rito back into the hug, quietly sobbing with a smile on her face.

Rito: "Umm… Momo, are you okay?"

Narrator: She wiped away her tears, still smiling with a gigantic grin.

Momo: "Never better."

Narrator: After that moment, the others found them. Neither was interested in telling the others what happened. After that long day they had dinner then they all went to bed. Momo was in her bed thinking about their little moment.

Momo: "He likes me the way I am…"

Narrator: She had gotten out of bed, and was standing in front of Rito's room. She opened the door and saw Rito sleeping in his futon. She was about to lie down next to him when he turned in his sleep. She saw his loving smile, thinking about their moment earlier. She stopped and with a little consideration, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rito woke up as he saw her close the door.

Rito: "Momo?"

The End

FIN

Whatever


End file.
